Agent Sands
by Ninja Master
Summary: Ron becomes a CIA agent after Team Possible's fallout during their mission to stop a drug lord in Bolivia. Later on Ron changes his last name to Sands and is send to Mexico.
1. Prologue Team Possible's Fallout

Prologue Team Possible's Fallout

After saving the world from the Lowardians and graduating Middleton High. I was having hard times since both Rufus and my parents were killed by a drug lord. There was fallout between me and Kim. GJ send us to Bolivia. That's when all hell broke out. Dr. Director gives us weapons. Kim would never use a gun. I did however. Reload my Desert Eagles. Ron you killed them. They hid it coming. Toss bombs at the guards' feet. BOOOMMM!!! The guards flew into the air. Alex Sosa looks at the window. There was dead bodies and burn down buildings. Ron Stoppable has comes to kill me. Mr. Sosa we have get out of here! Don't stop me Kim. Sosa dies end of story. I saw Ron ran to Sosa's mansion, firing his Desert Eagles. BANG! BANG! BANG! Bodies fell to the ground with bullet holes.

She sighed. There's no stopping you is there? I kick down the door. One fire at The Skull. He hit the floor face down. Bullet holes in the wall. Your next Alex. Mr. Stoppable I knew you would come. He pours his self a drink. Sat down at his desk. My empire is no more. Go ahead shoot me. Die son of a bitch! I unload what's left of my M16. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Gunfire is heard from the office. She saw Alex Sosa in his chair full of bullet holes. Ron lit a cigarette and smokes it. Blood on both Alex and his hit man. Ron Dr. Director did not give orders to go gung-ho!! Well she did say whatever gets the job down KP. I blow smoke from my mouth. That's not the point. This is blood for blood. I got my pay back. Rufus, mom and dad can finally rest in peace. Kim smacks me in the face.

Your family didn't want you to become a god damn killer Ron! We leave Bolivia and head home. Years later I and Kim still haven't said a word to each other. I set down roses at their graves. Wipe away the tears from my eyes. Two agents from the CIA came up to me. Mr. Stoppable how would you like to work for us? I turn around to face them. Who are you guys? We are from the CIA. Great work in Bolivia. Thanks at least someone like what I back there. Thought about joining GJ. But that would mean working with Kim again. She took the offer from Dr. Director. After Team Possible broke up. Got the same offer but turn them down. Where do I sign up? Welcome to the CIA Mr. Stoppable. We shake hands. They get into Agent Smith's car and drove away from the cemetery. When I finish my training to become a CIA agent. I change my last name to Sands. Left for Mexico.


	2. Chapter 1 Leaving Middleton

Chapter 1 Leaving Middleton

Before going on my mission which the CIA sends me on. I went to see my old friends. I told no one but Wade that, I joined the CIA. He removed my tracking chip for me. Thanks Wade. It the least I can do. If it makes feel better Kim is chipped to. I laughed at that. Does she know you put a chip on her? No she doesn't know. We both laugh. HA! HA! HA! Good times. Sure is. Ron I hope you what you're doing. Joining the CIA. Not worry Wade I what I'm doing. By see you later. Ron left Wade's house, went to a bar called Dust Till Dawn. Where met up with Felix. Felix is able to walk now. Hey Ron. Hey Felix what's up? Fine now that I can finally walk. We sat down at a table

with our beer. You and Kim still not talking? Ya that's just fine by me. Took out a cigarette then lit it. Ron didn't know you smoke. I sighed. I don't smoke much. I'll be leaving soon. Where to? Mexico for a nice getaway. Drink some of my beer. Put the cigarette back into my mouth. How's Monique? She's good. Both her and Bonnie become friends. That's good. Bonnie wasn't very friendly to us. Get this I think Bonnie likes you. COUGH! No way? You're joking Felix. Monique told me. So how many people know about me and Kim braking up? Well almost half of the school. Let out another sigh. Oh that tanks. I can't seem to get a break. After meeting with Wade and

Felix. I head home to pick. At the Central Intelligence Agency. Ron was about to leave. Agent Sands Max wants to see you. About what? I guess something about a mission. I went to see Max Wolf the head of the CIA. After talking with Agent Lee. Knock on the door. Come in. He walks into the office. Here is your mission Agent Sands. Max hands me a classified file. You leave for Mexico in a few days. Take the time off before you go. Thanks Mr. Wolf. Back to Ron's house. Look over the file one last time. There is a photo of Ben Frost. He is head of a cartel in Mexico. After dinner it was time for bed. The next day, I went to the shooting range. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! I hit every

target. RING! Hello. Bonnie? Ya I'm doing well. I'll meet you at Bueno Nacho. What time? At 2:00 I'll be there. Bye. CLICK! Can't believe Bonnie of people would call me. Somewhere in a warehouse deal is being made. A few men with AK 47's stand guard. Albert Wesker is a blond haired man wearing a black suit with black shades. He sets the suit case on the table. Got the weapons? We brought them. Load the boxes on the truck. The man opens the suit case. He had a big smile on his face. These weapons better be real. Albert pulled out his gun. My boss Ben Frost might be forgiving but I'm not. The man's smile turns to a frown. They are 100% real. Good day gentlemen.

We will be on our way. Albert and his men left in the truck. Drove to the Frost estate. I get in my black and red car. Pull into the parking lot of Bueno Nacho. Wonder if there's any Bueno Nachos in Mexico. I went inside. Bonnie is waiting for me at the same booth. Me and Kim used to sit with Rufus. Hi Ron. Hi Bonnie. He sat across from her. You look good with short hair. Took off my black sunglasses and put them in my pocket. You look great Bonnie. Thanks. Why talk to a loser like me? I'm sorry for being a total bitch. You're not a loser Ron. I wish you told me that a lot sooner back in high school. Going to hook up with Kim again? No that boat hit rock bottom. Still

seeing Junior? We broke up. Didn't work out. Before you ask I didn't date him for his money. I remember the only reason you hang out with me. Because of my bling. Maybe or just to piss her off. Ya she does get pissed off easily. I do not. Damn those two. Kim are you alright? Ya never better. Kim is also at Bueno Nacho. Let's go to my place. She grabs my arm. Wait what about the food? We'll get to go. They walk past Kim and her date. Felix and Zita is are as well. Hey guys leaving so soon? Said Zita. Ya see you two later. Bye Ron. Bye Bonnie. They giggled. What? We both said at the same time. You guys didn't know you were holding hands. We look at our hands. And

we both blush still holding hands. Kim watched them with a tick mark on her forehead like an anime character. They left in Ron's car after ordering their food. Hours later at Bonnie's house. Both Ron and Bonnie are in her bed not wearing clothes. Looking at the clock. It is now 1:00 in the afternoon. Oh shit! I have to go. Got out of bed the put on my cloths. Kiss Bonnie good bye. Left a note on the table next to the bed. Drove off to Mexico. Sometime later I meet Ada Wong at a restaurant. She is an agent working for some unknown organization. She has black hair, wears a white shirt and red jeans. Ron Sands I believe we spoke on the phone. Got information on the Cartel? Sure but will cost you. Fine. I sighed. We made a deal.


End file.
